All Grown Up
by IloveDracoMalfoy77
Summary: What if only James had died that night when Voldermort set out to kill Harry? What if Lily and Harry had escaped. What would their life be like?  -Oneshot


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter; I am just a huge fan who has a passion for writing. Harry's Hogwarts letter is taken directly from page 42 and 43 of the Philosopher's Stone. No Plagiarism intended. 

Okay so the plot is that what would happen if only James had died and Lily and Harry both escaped. The first part is when Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and the second pat s the final battle of Hogwarts set right after Harry sees Snape's memories. Does that clear things up?

Also this idea was given to me Reagan Blake Heusser.

Enjoy! :D

"All Grown Up"

Part 1

The Letter

Harry Potter sat cross-legged on his front lawn running his hands through the shining emerald grass, the July air smelled clean and fresh and in the distance he could hear the hum of one of his muggle neighbors cutting their grass. Something cold and wet touched his hand, he jumped up in surprise but to his relief it was only their cat Stag. Harry lifted Stag onto his lap and watched the neighborhood. He felt protected, he could see them but no one could see him due to the Fidelius Charm that surrounded their house.

He looked around into the blue sky and saw a tiny dot coming towards him, as it flew closer Harry realized what at first he thought was a dot was in fact an owl and soon it swooped down and towards Harry feet.

Stag hissed at the owl and darted around back into the house. Harry assumed that the owl was delivering _The Daily Prophet _that his mother got every morning.

"Mum!" Harry yelled. Lily came tearing out of the house brandishing her wand,

"Harry what is it, is something wrong?" She asked seriously.

Harry waved his hand at the owl standing at his feet, "Just the paper." The lines in Lily's face disappeared and she smiled, she stooped down to untie the package tied to the bird's feet.

She unrolled the parchment then gasped.

Harry looked at his mothers face, "Mummy what is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh Harry this is wonderful." She exclaimed and handed the letter to her son.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry smiled; he was finally going to Hogwarts, the place where his parents met and fell in love. Lily had told Harry many stories of her and James's times at Hogwarts. Harry was sure that Lily was thinking of James too because when he looked up her eyes were full of tears.

She leant down and kissed him lightly on the head, and whispered

"My little boy is all grown up."

Part 2

The Battle

Harry lay face down on the dusty carpet in Professor Dumbledore's study, he heaved himself off the ground and shakily stood up. He must die, he knew that now the only way to truly finish Voldermort was to sacrifice himself.

Slowly he threw his invisibility cloak on and began walking. He passed the Great Hall where he knew Hermione, Ron and the rest the Weasley's would be morning Fred's death. He expected his Mother would be in there too consoling Mrs. Weasley, not knowing that she too would lose a son in a matter of minutes.

However, Lily was not in the Great Hall, she was outside staring up at the crescent moon. He walked up to her and took a deep breath, he didn't think he could walk into that forest without seeing his mother for the last time, without looking into her emerald eyes that so resembled his own.

His fingers were shaking uncontrollably as he lifted off the cloak.

"Mum." He whispered.

She turned around and saw her son standing before her, battle worn with long gashes down his face he was covered in dirt and blood. Lily reached her hand towards him and brushed his messy black hair out of his face.

Without asking Lily knew what her son had to do. With all the care in the world, she leant down and kissed the top of his head. Harry glanced up tears were running down Lily's face. She gave him a watery smile.

"My little boy is all grown up."


End file.
